madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 3 Epilogue
Synopsis In one winter where Tigre was waiting for Roland's return, a soldier from Lebus came forward to the Silver Meteor Army camp and delivered a letter to Elen from Sasha's behalf. When Elen read the letter, she remained silence and even when Tigre tried to speak with her, she could only gave a weak answer. The next day, Elen invited Tigre for a horse ride around Territoire, much to Tigre's surprise and yet complied anyway. Behind her usual cherish-self, Elen was actually serious and looked tensed. In the meantime, there were no news about Roland's return to Nice and nobody knew the truth about his cruel death. While they rode around the plains, Elen was hesitated as she called Tigre's twice and she turned away, but Tigre knew her well as he sensed something different about Elen. It took her third call that finally draw her courage and tell her that she had to return to Zhcted in a hurry. Tigre was shocked to hear about it as he was both frustrated and even confused over Elen's sudden declaration, but he remained calm and claimed that it can't be help since Ellen had to handle her business in Zhcted, and the issues were not quickly to be solved in days, the fastest has to be within 2 months. Even with his consideration, Tigre still worried that without her lead, the Silver Meteor Army would be crumble and without her sincere help, Tigre couldn't leave Leitmeritz and saved Alsace, which he still grateful about it. Nevertheless, Tigre was ready to listen Elen's explanation, much to her bitter smile as her tears rolled her cheeks. Elen explained to Tigre that there were two territories borders: Olmutz by Mila and Legnica by Sasha, whom also Elen's mentor and best friend since 2 years ago prior her position as the Vanadis. Because of a certain Vanadis attempted to invade Legnica, Elen had to depart and help her friend, much to Tigre's silence response but he decided to hear further. Elen further explained that Sasha has suffered a severe illness, which caused she barely even walk, and as her friend Elen have to rush for her aid. Tigre recalled such conversation from the Tatra Mountains and he began to sympathize Sasha, who struggled to fight her illness for her duty to defend Zhcted. Elen further told Tigre that both she and Sasha once sworn to protect each other should either of them were in big trouble, even they had to abandon their duty to do so. Finally understood the situation, Tigre decided to let her go for Leginas, much to the Silver Wind Vanadis's tearful delight and thanked Tigre. Before their departure, Sofy told Tigre that the Navarre Knights shall be Tigre's temporary allies while holding Lunie, much to Tigre's relief while touching Lunie head. Lim told Tigre that they would return to the Orange Plains after their rescue towards Legnica and he had to refrain from doing something reckless, which Tigre complied as he understood Elen's fear and pain for him. With Lim's last words, Elen and the Leitmeritz Army left for Leginas except Rurick, who decided to stay due to Zhcted's colder winter than Brune. Leitmeritz's other 1000 soldiers were also decided to stay with Tigre and the army also added with Mashas's led 1000 Brune Army. Days after their reorganization, a news about Roland's death quickly spread to the Silver Meteor Army, much to Tigre's horror and shock. Even worse, Tigre also learned the Muozinel Army, a massive army from the south, seized their golden opportunity to invade Brune with 20,000 strong army. Unlike other army they fought and encounter, their next enemy is much bigger and formidable even for Elen's lead Silver Meteor Army, and they were requested for help to repel the new invaders. This winter shall ignite yet another inevitable war. Character *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eleonora Viltaria *Limlisha *Sofya Obertas *Lunie *Rurick Trivia Source *Volume 3's Epilogue Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 3